The Ultimate Fighter: Diaz VS MacDonald
by Ififall
Summary: Rory MacDonald/Nick Diaz Fanfiction. After Rory Losses to Robbie Lawler an offer to face The Diaz Brothers could give him another chance.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. To Readers, I can/Will do a better Rory, I just need to watch more Rory MacDonald videos.

* * *

><p>"This is MMA Fighting and I'm here with Rory MacDonald. So, Rory have you seen interviews and Tweets about what the Diaz Brother's have been saying about you?" Ariel Helwani asked.<p>

"Well you know me. I uhh…I don't really look for MMA media, you know….I just train and fight" Rory said. That wasn't exactly true. Rory MacDonald couldn't care less about what the Diaz Brothers had to say about him, or his team. But he couldn't help googling them from time to time. Not so much Nate Diaz. He'd beaten Nate by unanimous decision. Sure he wanted a finish, but Nate Diaz was a tough fighter. He knew Diaz would go the distance.

* * *

><p>After Rory beat Nate, fans and the MMA media were asking him the obvious question. "Now you've beaten Nate are you going to fight his Brother Nick Diaz?" Rory always gave the press things that they wanted to hear. "Yeah I'll fight Nick Diaz…anytime, anyplace, anywhere" Rory said. But truth was Rory MacDonald wasn't going to fight Nick Diaz anytime soon.<p>

He knew how risky it was, but he'd been "Seeing" Diaz for a while, well only a few weeks. After Diaz lost to Carlos, Rory caught Diaz at a weird time. He was silent and moody. But going by interviews Diaz was usually like that. Rory bought Nick a drink to be classy. Nick had another one and another one. He put it on Rory's tab. Rory caught a cab with him, making sure that he got home safely and a friendly action turned into something else.

* * *

><p>Nick was pissed off the next day, but it happened again and before Rory knew it he had Nick's number. Nick's Little Brother Nate had no idea, and both Nick and Rory wanted to keep it that way. Rory could take care of himself. He wasn't worried about Nate kicking his ass, but he knew that Nick would stop seeing him if Nate suspected anything. Rory figured that Nick was the one that had more to lose, so at first Rory was the one making the effort.<p>

He split his time between training in Montreal and America. Keeping tabs on Nick Diaz though Twitter every now again. With wins against Mike Guymon, Mike Pyle and Che Mills. Rory had to face his toughest challenge in "Ruthless Robbie Lawler. Lawler had been in the UFC before. Then he had straight losses and got cut from the UFC. He came back nearly a decade later with a vengeance. When Lawler returned, he'd beaten Adlan Amagov in Strikeforce. Then Robbie defeated Josh Koscheck and Bobby Volker by TKO. Now Lawler was facing Rory.

* * *

><p>If Rory won this, he could be facing Johny Hendricks for the Title. When Rory MacDonald joined the UFC, he wanted to be a champion. Everyone that joined the UFC wanted to be a champion. Rory was climbing the ladder in the Welterweight division. Then he changed training camps. He joined Firaz Zahabi in Montreal, where he was training with Tom Watson and UFC Welterweight champion Georges ST Pierre.<p>

That was the problem. It was a common MMA Rule that Team-Mates didn't fight each other. Rory was constantly asked whether he'd fight ST Pierre and Rory would always say "No" Rory didn't mind, there were plenty of other guys that he could face in the Welterweight division. He could always move up or down weight classes.

* * *

><p>Then after a battle with Johny Hendricks, Georges ST Pierre won by split decision. That decision was disagreed with all around the world. Even UFC President Dana White said that the wrong man Georges ST Pierre said he was taking a break after the fight, but not many people believed him. Rory thought he'd be back in the gym in a few weeks.<p>

Rory was wrong. Georges ST Pierre announced that he was leaving the UFC. He was vacating the title and leaving it to the other fighters to battle it out for his belt. Georges told the UFC that he could be back, but in the mean time Rory was determined to make an impression in the UFC. He'd faced Carlos Condit and Brutally beat BJ Penn. He was criticized when he faced Jake Ellenburger. It might have been boring for the fans, but all Rory cared about was getting the win. Which he did.

* * *

><p>Now it was time to face Lawler. Nick didn't show up, but maybe that was for the best. Rory tried to beat Lawler. He took Lawler down several times and got him on the floor with punches. But Lawler was just too strong. Lawler blocked Rory's submission attempts and dominated MacDonald in the Third Round. Rory fought back in the last Twenty seconds. He took Lawler down and elbowed Lawler in the face. Lawler couldn't fight back and the bell rang.<p>

The fight was over and Rory was sure that he'd have another decision win. He shook Lawler's hand and went to his corner with his Team-Mates.

* * *

><p>"And The Winner by split decision… "Ruthless Robbie Lawler!" Bruce Buffer announced. Robbie raised his hand in the air and Rory stared at the crowd in shock. He walked across and out of The Octagon. His corner followed him. He went to the bar and had one drink. Then he went to the hotel. Nick had texted him, but Rory couldn't be bothered to answer him. Less than half an hour later Rory heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Firaz, I'm tired" He said.

"Rory, open up" Nick said. Rory let him in. Something casual might take his mind off things. He opened the door and shoved Nick Diaz up against the wall. "Woah…" Nick said as Rory started kissing his neck. Nick gently pushed him away, but they wandered to the bedroom. "Heard you lost" Nick said as Rory pushed him onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"So?" Rory asked. "I don't wanna talk about it" They made out on the bed before Rory lifted up Nick's shirt. When Nick pulled it down he unbuckled Nick's trousers and stroked him through his pants. He kissed Nick's neck and thought Nick was enjoying it, until Nick pushed his hand away and pulled up his trousers.<p>

"So….that's it?" Rory asked.

"Got shit to do" Nick said.

"Like What? You're fucking selfish Nick. You're not even gonna stay?" Rory asked.

* * *

><p>"Nah" Nick said. He checked he had all of his stuff and left. A few days later Rory got a call from his training camp. He packed his training gear and went over there.<p>

"Hey Rory…can we talk to you for a second?" Firas asked. Rory nodded and saw down with Firas. John and Georges ST Pierre.

* * *

><p>"Hey Georges, how are you?" Rory asked.<p>

"Good man. Refreshed" Georges said.

"You look well" Rory said.

* * *

><p>"The Same can't be said for you Rory" Firas said.<p>

"Yeah well….I thought I won the Lawler fight" Rory said.

"Yeah, but the judges thought otherwise and we have to get you back on track John said.

"How?" Rory asked. He knew how the MMA game went. Once you lost it was back to square one. Or so Rory thought.

* * *

><p>"Well we got a call from Dana White. He wants to talk to you about "The Ultimate Fighter" Show" Firas said.<p>

"Really? If I go on The Ultimate Fighter…who's gonna be my opponent?" Rory asked.

"One of the Diaz Brothers I think. You already kicked Nate ass, so now would be a good time to face Nick Diaz" Firas said.

"Rory MacDonald beating both of the Diaz Brothers. I like the sound of that" Georges ST Pierre said.


End file.
